London Buses route 2 (current)
Note: This page is about the current route 2, which was numbered 2B prior to 1993. For the route numbered 2 until 1992, see this page. History 17 October 1956: New route 2B introduced, Sunday only, Golders Green to West Norwood via Swiss Cottage, Baker Street Station, Marble Arch, Hyde Park Corner, Victoria, Vauxhall, Stockwell, Brixton and Tulse Hill; extended after 1200 via Elder Road and Central Hill to Crystal Palace. This route replaced route 195, which was withdrawn on Sundays. 1 July 1964: Monday-Saturday service introduced, replacing route 186, however there was no Saturday service between Golders Green and Swiss Cottage. The Monday-Saturday service ran to Crystal Palace at all times. 13 June 1970: Monday-Friday off-peak service withdrawn between Golders Green and Swiss Cottage. Sunday service extended from Golders Green via Finchley Central to North Finchley, and in the mornings from Norwood Garage to Crystal Palace. Mon-Fri route: Crystal Palace to Swiss Cottage, extended during peaks to Golders Green Sat route: Crystal Palace to Swiss Cottage Sun route: Crystal Palace to North Finchley 8 January 1972: Monday-Friday service withdrawn between Golders Green and Swiss Cottage. 5 January 1974: Additional Monday-Saturday service introduced between Stockwell and West Norwood (Rosendale), replacing route 2A. 28 October 1978: Monday-Saturday service extended from Swiss Cottage to Golders Green, and Sunday service withdrawn between North Finchley and Golders Green. Rosendale service replaced by route 2. 21 June 1986: Withdrawn between Golders Green and Baker Street, replaced by route 82. 23 May 1987: Sunday service converted to one person operation. 27 February 1988: Withdrawn on Monday-Saturday evenings, replaced by route 2A. 10 August 1991: Withdrawn between West Norwood and Crystal Palace, and entirely on Sundays, replaced by route 2A. 27 March 1993: Renumbered 2, and extended from Baker Street to Marylebone Station. Evening and Sunday service extended from Norwood Garage to Crystal Palace. Monday-Saturday evening service converted to one person operation. 29 January 1994: Full service converted to one person operation. Extended at all times from Norwood Garage to Crystal Palace. 15 February 2003: Converted to low-floor operation. Withdrawn between Norwood Garage and Crystal Palace, and withdrawn between Marylebone and Baker Street. The Crystal Palace section was replaced by route 432. 24 March 2007: Restored to terminate at Marylebone Station. Operators The following companies have operated services on routes 2 and 2B: * London Transport: 17 October 1956-31 March 1985 * London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 * South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Routes 2 and 2B have been operated from the following garages: * Stockwell (SW): 17 October 1956-17 May 1987 * Norwood (N): 13 October 1963-24 April 1981; 27 October 1984-present * Finchley (FY): 14 June 1970-21 October 1978 * Victoria (GM): 17 June 1972-26 October 1984 * Thornton Heath (TH): 26 October 1986-1 February 1987 Route description - list of stops Route departing Marylebone *Marylebone Station *York Street *Blandford Street *Orchard Street / Selfridges *Marble Arch Station / Park Lane *Dorchester Hotel *London Hilton Hotel *Hyde Park Corner Station *Wilton Street *Neathouse Place *Rochester Row *Stanford Street *Pimlico Station *Vauxhall Bus Station *Vauxhall Park *Wheatsheaf Lane *Tate Library *Thorne Road *South Lambeth Road / Stockwell Station *Stockwell Gardens *Irving Grove *Stockwell Green *Stansfield Road *Brixton Academy *Brixton Station *St Matthew's Church *St Matthews Estate *Morval Road *Brixton Water Lane *Jubilee Primary School *Craignair Road *Upper Tulse Hill *High Trees *Tulse Hill Tavern *Tulse Hill Station *Elmcourt Road *Lancaster Avenue *Norwood Road / Robson Road *West Norwood Station *Norwood Bus Garage Route departing West Norwood *Norwood Bus Garage *St Julian's Farm Road *West Norwood Station *Norwood Road / Robson Road *Lancaster Avenue *Tulse Hill Station *Hardel Rise *High Trees *Upper Tulse Hill *Craignair Road *Jubilee Primary School *Brixton Water Lane *Morval Road *St Matthews Estate *Lambeth Town Hall *Brixton Station *Brixton Academy *Stansfield Road *Stockwell Green *Stockwell Gardens *South Lambeth Road / Stockwell Station *Lansdowne Way *Thorne Road *Tate Library *Wheatsheaf Lane *Vauxhall Park *Vauxhall Bus Station *Vauxhall Bridge / Millbank *Pimlico Station *Rochester Row *Neathouse Place *Victoria Station *Grosvenor Gardens *Wilton Street *Hyde Park Corner Station *London Hilton Hotel *Dorchester Hotel *Marble Arch *Portman Street / Selfridges *George Street *Dorset Street *Marylebone Road *Dorset Square / Baker Street Station *Marylebone Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Marylebone Melcombe Place, Great Central Street, Marylebone Road, Baker Street, Portman Square, Orchard Street, Oxford Street, Park Lane, Hyde Park Corner, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Bressenden Place, Victoria Street, Vauxhall Bridge Road, Vauxhall Bridge, Vauxhall Bridgefoot, Vauxhall Bus Station, South Lambeth Place, South Lambeth Road, Stockwell Terrace, Clapham Road, Stockwell Road, Brixton Road, Effra Road, Tulse Hill, Norwood Road, Norwood High Street, Ernest Avenue Route departing West Norwood Ernest Avenue, Knight's Hill, Norwood Road, Christchurch Road, Hardel Rise, Tulse Hill, Effra Road, St Matthew's Road, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road, Stockwell Road, Clapham Road, Stockwell Terrace, South Lambeth Road, Parry Street, Vauxhall Bus Station, Vauxhall Bridgefoot, Vauxhall Bridge, Vauxhall Bridge Road, Neathouse Place, Wilton Road, Victoria Street, Grosvenor Gardens, Grosvenor Place, Duke of Wellington Place, Hyde Park Corner, Park Lane, Cumberland Gate, Tyburn Way, Marble Arch, Oxford Street, Portman Street, Portman Square, Gloucester Place, Dorset Square, Melcombe Place Timetable information Routes 2 and N2 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Marylebone and West Norwood. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart West Norwood at 2345 and Marylebone at 0015 (Saturday service). On Boxing Day, the first buses depart West Norwood at 0438 and Marylebone at 0530 (Sunday service). Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery - route 2 Photo gallery - route 2B Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:Norwood (N) Category:Buses serving Marylebone Category:Buses serving Baker Street Category:Buses serving Portman Square Category:Buses serving Marble Arch Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Victoria Category:Buses serving Pimlico Category:Buses serving Vauxhall Category:Buses serving Stockwell Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill (road) Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses serving West Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Crystal Palace Category:Current bus routes Category:Current double-deck routes Category:Routes started in 1993 Category:Renumbered routes